


Escaping

by 27rayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27rayne/pseuds/27rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Bill and Fleur's wedding, the Light forces - or Harry - had a brilliant idea. They succeeded in doing it to escape the Death Eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this a few moments ago, and I think I will post this in FFnet as well as AO3 just because I feel like it.
> 
> Beware for My 'Hibari Kyoya, a Little Brother' follower, I had finished typing the next chapter and had sent it to my beta before Christmas. I hadn't got it back from her though, and hope to get it soon. I'll just warn you that I don't intend to update the next chapter before I got it from her.
> 
> And I will slow down my updates since I will be a bit busy in this year. Just want to announce this.
> 
> Not beta'ed. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope there will be somebody who offers to beta this if they find many mistakes.

Harry ducked calmly under a red bright light, flinging over his head a spell as a reply for it. Another came right in front of him, and he was lucky enough to be able to stop his body quickly from moving forward. But that was it. He had finally reached the center of the field, his goal. He didn’t need to move anywhere anymore. Everything started and would end here.

He quickly flied spell after spell when he saw another Death Eater right in front of him. When one curse finally hit the Death Eater and the man was pushed far away, he looked around to make sure nobody was near him. He called out loudly, having spelled  _Sonorus_ in advance.”EVERYONE! COME NEAR ME!”

Although he called ‘everyone’, as expected only the Light side of the war broke into a run toward him at the sound of his voice (his disguise had disappeared long time ago), while the Death Eater backed off warily, not sure why he would gather all of his combatants in a spot. Won’t it make them an easy target? They didn’t dare do anything before they make sure. And all of that was going according to his plan. So far, so good.

Harry easily read what they thought from their confused stances and hid a smirk. One would think that they will be trying to disrupt whatever plan their enemy had and tried to kill them, but then again, this was the  _Wizarding_ World. In other words, no logic at all.

He glanced around him briefly, eyeing a few of the hanging decoration of Bill and Fleur’s wedding. All the wedding guests had been warned beforehand to listen to anything the wedding’s host asked, and it looked like they are following it. When he was certain that all of them was assembled together, he casted a spell.

“ _Scutum Circulus_!”

A big circle immediately formed like a glass, visible only to his eyes. It was a physical, magical, and mental shield, and while it was very useful, one needed a powerful magic to cast it successfully, even for a short amount of time. Of course there was drawback, like the barrier was two-way; while the Death Eater couldn’t do anything to them, they couldn’t do anything to them either. But then again, Harry didn’t need anybody to do anything if everything went well.

Now, he smirked gleefully in his head. Voldemort and his minions maybe had made sure there was Anti-Apparition Ward here, but they didn’t think they would escape by any other means. They surely didn’t think the Weasley family will choose to have a wedding outdoor without reason, did they? His words were a signal for Ron, something even the stupidest person ever would be able to understand.

**_Boom!!!_ **

When a big bang was heard, a big, eccentric bus came out of nowhere and stopped in front of the crowd. ‘Knight Bus’ can be seen on its front.

Stan Shunpike got out from the bus, no doubt ready to give a speech. When the man stopped open-mouthed at the sight that greeted him, Harry allowed a small cackle to slip out from his tightly clasped lips.

Oh, yes. He got to interfere with Voldemort’s plan, Stan will get a big tip, and nobody was hurt. Everybody was happy, and all’s good.


End file.
